Electrode is the core of electrochemical apparatus. Conventional electrode was manufactured with a noble metal such as gold, silver, platinum, palladium or iridium. For better conductivity of mentioned noble metals, conventional electrode generally possesses higher sensitivity. However, noble metal also represents high cost, which results in higher manufacturing cost of conventional electrode. Therefore, seeking material with low cost and high conductivity to replace noble metal is a developed point in industry.
Metal Oxide, such as RuO2, MnO2 or PbO2, may be used for producing conventional electrode. However, the conductivity of metal oxides mentioned above is still insufficient. Additionally, when mentioned metal oxides were made by method of metal organic salt thermal cleavage, costly metal alkyl salts or carboxylate must be introduced for use as precursors thus increasing the preparation costs of mentioned metal oxides. Accordingly, the costs for manufacturing conventional electrode cannot be lowered. Or, when mentioned metal oxides were made by method of sol-gel, the preparation costs may be lowered. However, products produced by sol-gel method possesses larger particles. It is necessary for grinding those particles to desired particle size. In the procedure of grinding, those particles were likely mixed with impurities so that the conductivity of mentioned metal oxides may be decreased.
In consideration of mentioned issues, a novel, general method with low-cost and simple manners for manufacturing a metal oxide material is necessarily developed to make produced metal oxide material possess higher conductivity for use in electrode material.